Our Liberty: Take Me
by PorcupineCuty
Summary: A short poem about Cloud and his desires. CloudXZack


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII. It is the property of Square-Enix. This is purely for the fun of writing and for people's enjoyment.

**Title: **Take Me

**Rating:** M Oh dear… it's getting hot up in here! X3

**Pairing(s): **Cloud/Zack. What? I really like this pairing! XD

**Word Count: **1,236

**Warning(s): **This poem contains shounen-ai. If you don't like that then I suggest you look elsewhere. In fact, the content leans more towards yaoi so children, run along and read about kitties instead. XD So yeah… strong sexual content for the win? ::Sweat Drop::

**Summary:** Cloud has finally given in to his desires.

**Dedication: **To my love for being able to find happiness after such a long time.

**A/N: **I have returned after a four month hiatus! XP I have come back with my very first "strong" fic. Well, technically it's a poem but you get the idea! ::Grins:: It's a poem, as you can see, and it's written from Cloud's POV. I wanted to show a much vulnerable side to Cloud when it comes to Zack than I did with my other fics. It's a simple poem. Not too long. I didn't really feel like writing an entire fic to this scene so I made it into a poem. I plan to write a Zack version some time later so I guess you could consider this part one of two. :) Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!

**EDIT: **I changed my mind. I want this to just be a regular poem about Cloud wanting Zack. XD So there will be no part two. XP

**Take Me**

Standing here…

After all this time

Of not having you

By my side.

I realize what it's like

To want something.

To long for that someone.

To be lost without that someone.

If I were to see you again,

I would feel whole again.

Completely overrun by you again.

Falling in love with you again.

I want to know what it's like

Having your arms

Wrapped around my form,

Never letting me go.

The warmth emanating

From your body

Taking over me,

Suffocating me.

Your breath slowly escaping your lips

As I press my body closer to yours

To feel your skin caressing my own

And our hearts beating as one.

I want your hands to travel

Into the deep crevasse of my temple,

Finding their way into the light,

Making a home within me.

The pleasure consuming me

As my head is thrown back in delight.

My breathing growing heavier,

My anticipation becoming wild.

Your lips brush against my own,

So tender, so loving.

Allowing access, I feel your tongue

Glide over my own in glee.

I feel the pressure building up

And I can no longer take it.

I beg for you to come into me.

I beg for you to take me.

Pleasing the one you love,

You slowly slide your member in.

The gentleness evident.

The passion invoking.

Our bodies rocking together,

Sweet in sync motions.

Your thrusts powerful but soothing.

In control as I lose mine.

You softly speak my name,

Running your hands all over my body.

I tremble under your touch

As I scream out your name.

My grip around you growing tighter

With each thrust inside me

As my moans grow louder

And our climax approaching nearer.

I yell for you to cum inside me,

To no longer drive me insane

With every motion, every touch.

Every kiss along my skin.

As we cum in unison,

And you collapse on top of me,

I hold you close

Thanking God I have you.

You look up at me

With those dazed sapphire eyes,

Smiling that charismatic smile,

Whispering, "I love you."

That's when I open my eyes

And still see myself here.

Just standing here…

Without you beside me.

Droplets begin to form within my eyes.

Before I even realize it,

A river of sorrow began flowing

Onto the dry, parched earth.

No, I can't go on like this.

I need you here with me.

I won't just stand here whilst

You are off protecting everyone.

I ran to where you were.

Ran as fast as I could

To get to you.

To be with you.

As I open the door

And see you sitting there

With a photo of me in your hands,

I fall to my knees and cry.

You walk over and hold me,

Strong arms wrapping around me.

No longer a dream or fantasy.

This was for real.

This was my… Reality.


End file.
